1. Field of the Invention
This invention closely relates to orthopedic back braces, specifically those used for complete back support, however, though it serves to support the back during rest or sleep it is unlike any "back brace" known. In a mild way this invention relates to a common pillow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, orthopedic back braces serve their purpose during the day, keeping the back of the active user supported during daily activities. This instrument, however, is very uncomfortable and impractical to use for support at bed-time, and in most cases is not recommended. Also, the use of everyday pillows is recommended by physicians and chiropractors alike, to be used at bed-time placed either under the knees (for support while lying on the back) or between the legs (for support while lying on either side). The drawbacks to the use of everyday pillows include waking up in the night to search for and replace the pillow for support as the user repositions during the course of sleep. Also, common pillows lose their shape and form decreasing their ability to provide support.